


Fangs

by Yo_mercy



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Garnet - Freeform, Lapis - Freeform, Lesbian, Murder, Peridot - Freeform, Sadie - Freeform, Sapphire - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Steven - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampires, amethyst - Freeform, girlxgirl, pearl - Freeform, ruby - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_mercy/pseuds/Yo_mercy
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, and humansThese did not combine well.Peridot Diamond is a young adult girl who believed in many things. Which included vampires and werewolves.Most people in the zip code think she’s inane, her friends think she was personality, and she thinks she’s just an idiot.Maybe that bat has something to say...maybe





	1. I believe

**Author's Note:**

> I believe do you?

Peridot Diamond.   
She's an adult bisexual girl who believes in the super natural. She only had three friends her whole life. Amethyst, Sadie and Steven.   
Her father and mother were always absent in her life so she only had them. Now they were 24 and living together on their own.

Peridot is a pale girl with emerald green eyes that brought out the freckles on her face. Her messy blonde hair was in a bun or let down, depending on her mood. Her cheeks were always a shade of red and so was the tip of her nose. 

 

She looked out the window and looked into the night sky. It was very captivating for some odd reason. The stars filled the sky giving the moon a very aesthetic look. 

She tapped her pencil onto her notebook labeled 'VAMPIRES BY PERIDOT DIAMOND' 

In the notebook it had several notes about the super natural creature. In as few pages it said how to kill one and how to defend yourself from the creature.   
Peridot even had a few bibles, containers with holy water and stakes hidden around the two story house. 

Peridot worked as a novelist and wrote about four books since she decided she would become a novelist. Which was six years ago. 

All her books were best sellers, now she was pretty popular. Her books were about horror and fiction. 

So far she had writers block. No new ideas were coming to her...just that vine about 'I have the power of anime and god on my side ahhhhhh!!!'  
She smiled and laughed to herself.

Maybe she should write a comedy.....nah......  
She looked at her phone to see the time. 

'3:22' 

She groaned softly trying her best not to make too much noise to wake up her friends. She got up from her desk chair and popped her back and neck.   
A stroll would probably end in her death.   
Lately on the news many girls started to disappear. Those girls had one thing in common they were never above twenty nine. 

She turned to her bed, maybe she should sleep. But sleep never came easily to her. It was always a battle.   
That was one of the main reasons she decided to write. 

An other job would not work well with her sleep schedule. A sudden craving for doughnuts took over. Should she risk her life for a treat that wouldn't matter in ten years....? 

                                            Yes

She put on a green hoodie that had a alien on it with text that said 'I BELIEVE'   
Steven gg it for her on her seventh birthday. She never grew out of it. Mostly because she stopped growing but still. 

She wakes out the house making sure she locked the door. The cool wind flew through her hair. She shivered and put her hands into her pockets. She started her walk to the big doughnut. 

She looked around beach city trying to get some inspiration for a new book.   
Peridot saw the pure white snow. It reminded her of Misery one of her favorite books.   
God...it must be terrible to have someone absolutely obsessed with you and would kidnap you. Good thing something like that would never happen to her.   
Never. 

She walked a bit faster as a sudden fear took over her. Finally she made it to the big doughnut. She never knew how or why this shop was always open. Sadie worked there and would never miss a day.   
Sadie was her other friend.   
Peridot was shorter than her by maybe two inches. Maybe three. 

She pushed open the door and felt the warm air hit her face. She relaxed into the warm feeling.   
"Hey peri!!" Sadie's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She waved a hello and walked inside.   
"I'll have a usual please." Peri smiled and handed the girl the money.   
"You know peri if you keep eating like this you'll get diabetes."   
"Ok Mom"   
They laughed as Sadie got peridot's usual order. 

 

Peridot leaned on the counter looking around the small store.   
It was nicely decorated and was very cozy. It made her feel safe in a strange way.   
"Here's your damn doughnuts peri!" Sadie yelled out to get the shorter girls attention. She handed peri the bag of doughnuts.

"O-Oh Thanks Sadie! I'll dedicate my next book to you!" Peri yelled as she left the big doughnut. 

"What a dork..." Sadie mumbled as she smiled and played on her phone.   
Peri walked on the path to the house when she heard something in the trees. Her grip on the the bag tightened. 

Then a bat suddenly flew out. It caught peri off guard as she flinched and jumped back slightly. The bat flew into the night sky before turning around and landing on a branch of the same tree.   
It was upside down and looked straight into peri's eyes. She looked at the bat for a few minutes before returning to her walk. 

'That was odd' she thought as she walked back to the house. But to be fair she didn't know a whole lot about bats. 

 

Maybe they like looking at dorky girls. Maybe they're just weird.   
She shook her head, her glasses fell down off her face landing on the white cold snow. 

"Fuck..." she whisper yelled and leaned down to get her glasses. She looked across the street and noticed a girl. That's kinda strange to be out at night. But to be fair so was she. 

This girl had blue hair and tan skin. She had a blue flannel on was wearing black jeans, with a pair of blue converse. 

The blue haired girl looked up from her phone and looked at peridot.   
Fear took over the small girl. She wanted to run but she couldn't. It was like something else was controlling her. They stared into each others eyes before peridot sudden asked in her head   
'who are you'

The girl mouthed back   
'Someone who thinks you're cute'   
Peridot didn't even give it a second thought. She felt control over her body once again. She ran to the house as fast as her legs can go. 

She felt like someone or something was watching her but when she turned her head back to see if anyone was there, no one was there. 

 

She finally reached the house. She unlocked the door and turned around once again. This time she did see something.   
She saw a bat upside down on a tree branch looking straight at her. She went inside the house and closed the door and locked it. 

 

She felt very out of breath. Peri walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. She took a few sips feeling her breathing getting under control. 

She looked back at the door and walked back to her room with the bag of doughnuts. She laid on her bed and looked out the window. Thinking about the girl and the bat. Maybe vampires? Maybe not. She felt someone watching her again. She opens the bag and bit into a chocolate doughnut. 

 

                                     "That's weird"


	2. It’s good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is yomercy   
> It’s about Fangs and Mine 
> 
> Check it out!

It was 10:00pm   
Steven, Amethyst and peridot spent the day together. They had a good time and it gave peridot some inspiration!  
Peridot started to work on her newest book. It was about a therapist who was going to have a new patient, but this patient had somehow convinced all of her other therapists to commit suicide.   
She was working on the characters personalities and how they look. Peridot sketched a young girl, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and dark bags under her eyes. 

Her sketch reminded her of that girl she saw last night....weird....  
She had the concept of her book now all she needed was to write the first page. 

She's stared at her typewriter....nothing came to her....  
Peridot made her way downstairs to get something to snack on. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and looked at the sliding glass door.   
The backyard.   
Right outside the backyard was the woods. 

Maybe a little walk would help her write the first page.   
She slid open the door, the cool air smack her in the face. 

"Peridot Diamond!"   
She jumped in surprise and turned to see her housemate Steven Universe.   
He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of pink boxers. He had pepper spray in one hand and a jacket in the other.   
"First of all! You're not going out without this!" He threw the jacket to peridot who barely caught it.   
"Second! There is no way in heck! I'm allowing you to go out without protection!" He handed the blonde the can of pepper spray.   
"Be careful....you have your phone?"   
"Yes Dad" 

They looked at each other and laughed. Steven looked at her, with care in his eyes.   
"Just be careful, come back in one piece!"   
"I will!" 

She put on the jacket and put the pepper spray into the pocket.   
"Oh here!" Steven ran to the couch and pulled out a cross. 

"Incase of vampires!" He handed her the cross. Peri rolled her eyes and put it in her pocket.   
"They'll get a bite out of it!" He wiggles his eyebrows and giggled. She quickly got his joke and groaned. 

Steven closed the door as she walked out. Good thing Steven told her to wear a jacket it was freezing cold. She walked to the gate and opened it. In front of her was a winter wonderland. The leaves had fallen from the trees and snow was on the branches. Snowflakes were falling from the heavens. She can see her breath in front of her. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face. 

Walking through the woods she admired the beauty around her. Steven and Amethyst always took her here for picnics and to explore.   
She looked behind and saw the house, her footsteps trailing behind her. 

The blonde continued to walk into the woods when she saw a perfect snowflake. She ran towards it and took out her phone. She snapped a picture and grinned. 

"The year 2018, Luna had found out she was going to another therapist. A female younger than her by a couple of months. She wondered....would this one last? Or kick the stool.?" 

Peridot smiled as she typed into her notes.   
She jumped in surprise as she heard a stick snap.   
She threw her hand into her pocket in one swift moment. She gripped onto the pepper spray. 

"W-Who's there!?" Her voice was loud yet quiet. Strong yet shaking. Harsh yet soft. 

She turned around only to be face to face with a blue haired girl. Peridot didn't waste a moment to take out the pepper spray and spray the girl in front of her. The blue haired girl screamed in pain and started wiping her eyes. The shorter girl ran as fast as her little legs would go. 

She looked back and saw the girl on her knees leaning forward with her left hand on her eyes. Her right hand was on the ground keeping her on balance. 

She looked forward and felt her breathing getting heavy.   
Peridot looked around and saw a tree stump. She hid behind it and let herself relax.   
Then she felt two powerful hands grab onto her shoulders and lift her up. Nine? Maybe twelve feet above ground.   
She told herself not to look down. She looked up to see that girl again. The blue haired girl looked down at her with glowing blue eyes. Her eyes were red from the pepper spray and she had demon like wings that were leather. Peri felt fear overcoming her. She screamed and tried to wiggle out of the the larger girl's grip. 

She then felt herself falling to the earth.   
"Oof!!" She yelped out and was limp on the cold snow.   
She flipped herself over and looked at the blue haired girl.   
Her skin was tan and she had glowing blue eyes that stared into her soul. 

Peri crab walked backwards right into a tree. 

The creature walked towards her and then she went on her hands and knees. She crawled to peri and pushed her back.   
The blue haired girl smiled showing her fangs to the smaller girl. 

Peri went white as a ghost. She was going to die. This was her last day. She can see those blue eyes stealing the life out of her. 

Wait....THE CROSS! 

Peridot pulled out the cross and held it in front of the blue haired girl.   
She hissed and put her hand in front of her face. Peridot shoved the cross on to her cheek and pulled away. It burned into the larger girl's cheek, she can see steam and pure black blood leak from her cheek. 

She kicked the girl in the gut and pushed her off. The creature fell over and groaned in pain.   
Peridot ran left into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away. 

A bat flew to her and landed on her head. She shook her head and waved her arms in the air. Swatting at the bat. At squeaked and bit her hand. 

Peridot yelped and grabbed onto the bat using both of her hands. She held it captive and saw it struggle to escape. It made weird noises and wouldn't stop squeaking. It stopped struggling and stared into her emerald green eyes. 

"I-Is that you?" She asked her voice shaking but still held her grip on the bat. 

It made a squeak and nodded.   
"Yup!" It spoke in a cute high pitch tone. Peridot felt her face heat up from how cute it was. But she reminded herself that, this was the same creature that had tried to kill her! 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"What are you?" She said more calmly as her voice started to go back to normal. 

It turned its head sideways like a confused puppy.   
"A vampire"  
"A vampire!?"   
"Yeah!" 

They stared at each other once again.   
The bat struggled and started to go back to its human form. 

Peridot struggled to hold onto it. She let go and tried to make her escape. It turned back into a girl and was pinning peridot to the cold white snow. It revealed its fangs and smirked. 

"You're quite cute....really cute~" 

The blue haired girl leaned her head down to the girl's neck.   
Peridot felt its fangs scrape against her neck. Then she felt the fangs go into her. She wanted to scream but her mouth just hanged open. She started wheezing, her strength was drained out of her and she tried to push the girl off. But it only came out as a little nudged. 

It felt good yet terrible. It hurt so much but....felt so good. Her body was freezing cold. Drool was dripping from peridots chin landing on the snow. The vampire leaned forward pressing her body against the smaller girl. The vampire moaned in pleasure and mumbled   
"You taste amazing~" 

The vampire pulled away and had a serious face.   
"It's....it's really g-good...."   
peridot can barely see anything anymore. It was all fading away. All she saw was the vampire with blood dripping from her chin. 

She felt herself getting carried away. She snuggled into the thing that was holding her for warmth.

 

                          Then she passed out


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is yomercy   
> It’s about this fanfic and my other fanfic check it out!!!

Peridot groaned softly, her neck was sore from....from.....uh? Peridot didn't know. She looked around her surroundings, the blonde was in her room on her comfortable bed. She snuggled into her pillow.   
Steven opened peridot's door entering into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Peri....peri.....wake up" he spoke softly and nudged the girl's foot.   
"Hold on Steven I got this!" Amethyst ran in the room and grabbed peridot by the shoulders, she then began to shake the girl rapidly. 

Peridot yelped and yelled at amethyst to stop. Steven pulled the the woman off of peridot. 

"Soooooooo you got laid?"   
"W-What!?" 

Steven glared at amethyst and rolled his eyes.   
"A blue haired girl carried you here saying that you passed out near a tree!" Steven yelled loudly and took hold of her hand.   
"You're lucky! She said a wolf tried to eat you!" 

Peridot looked at him confused and finally remembered what happened last night.   
"W-Where did she go?" She stuttered her voice shaking. 

"She said she had to go but! She gave us her phone number!"   
Steven handed peridot her phone which was on her desk charging.   
"We'll let you rest now, right amethyst?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah sure! See ya nerd I'm gonna go to a rock concert!" Amethyst walked out the room pretending she was playing a guitar waving her hair in every direction. 

Steven shook his head and smiled. She grabbed onto peridot, he smiled and explained how he was going to take Connie on a date.   
Peridot enjoyed talking to Steven more than anything, they talked about ideas for the date. The brown haired boy smirked at the girl as an idea came into his head.   
"You and that girl should go on a double day with us~" 

He winked t the end of sentence, he knew he succeeded when he saw how red the blonde girl's face went.   
"Well I gotta gooo!" Steven left the room remembering to close the door behind him. 

Peridot glanced down at her phone, she unlocked her phone and opened her text messages. A new contact was was in her phone labeled 

 

                                      "Lapis"

 

Peridot decided she would send a text to the mysterious blue haired woman who she barley even knew.   

Peridot: Hello 

 

She put her phone down and looked at her clothes. Peridot decided that she should take a shower and change.   
The blonde grabbed a change of clothes,   
A black hoodie with a green alien on it and jeans. She also grabbed panties and a bra but that wasn't really as important. (Just thought I should add that in)   
The emerald green eyed girl turned on the shower and checked the temperature. It was warm and the water pressure was amazing. 

She heard her phone buzz, the blonde checked her phone to see a text from Lapis. Worry took over the girl. Let's get some facts straight! 

Lapis was a girl....no....she was a vampire who peridot encountered. Peridot felt a shock on pain run through her body, her neck ached and made the small girl groan in pain.   
Lapis also knows where she lives but...why didn't she kill her when she had the chance?   
She opened her phone in slight worry. 

Lapis: hey! I was asleep what do you want.   
Peridot: who are you?   
Lapis: Someone who thinks you're cute~

Peridot blushed as her face turned red. 

Lapis: I'm coming over when the sun goes down. I'll explain everything also I'm going back to bed, if you wake me up again I'll kill you.

 

The blonde placed her phone down glancing to the shower, the only sound so far in the quiet house. She threw her phone back onto her bed and pulled off her dirty hoodie, which had dirt and some drops of blood onto it.   
She gracefully pulled her shirt off and looked at herself in the mirror. Her breast were small yet full, peridot had always been insecure about her body but after meeting Steven she learned to love herself for who she was. 

Her body was small obviously, but it has nice curves and her pale skin brought out her emerald green eyes. She placed her hand onto her stomach, peridot was somewhat fit, only because Steven was scared about her getting diabetes so he made her to workouts with him. 

She threw off her bra throwing it to the dirty laundry bin. After she undressed the rest of her clothes she only put her hand in to test the water. 

It wasn't perfect but to be honest peridot never found the perfect temperature. This time it was a bit on the cold side than the warm side. 

As she walked into the shower, the water hit her skin wetting her completely. The blonde was facing the shower head her head threw back letting the water hit her face. It felt good on her face and her sore neck that still had a terrible ache. She rubbed her neck massaging it trying her best to get the pain to go away. 

It worked surprisingly. Grabbing the shampoo she poured some into her hand, she washed her head slowly, rubbing her scalp, she hated dandruff but she also hated feeling her nails scrape against her scalp. 

She washed the shampoo out of hair shaking her head letting the soap run down her face. Washing her hair was like playing Russian roulette, opening her eyes she was happy to find out there was no more shampoo in her hair, gladly she smiled no soap in her eyes another accomplishment achieved!

The blonde stayed in the shower for a bit longer, then she decided it was time to get out or she'll turn into a raisin. She turned the shower off and walked out the shower, peridot put her clothes off and dried her hair using a blow dryer. She never brought a towel to the shower ever since she was little. It was a bad habit but she didn't mind, sure she did hate the way her clothes held tightly on to her skin, her clothes acting like a towel drying her. 

She ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair, it was incredibly soft. A smile creeped into her face as she continued to run her fingers through her blonde hair. Peridot picked up her round glasses that reminded almost every one of Harry Potter, she snorted and put on her glasses. 

She walked out the bathroom after making sure she put her dirty clothes into the dirty clothes basket.   
Turning to her type writer she began to write her book. 

About two hours later she was done with 40 pages, she was on a roll but her hands started to ache from typing for such a long time. 

Putting the finished pages on the left side of her desk. Shaking her head she relaxed back into her desk chair, she closed her eyes only to rest them but....she fell asleep for five hours.   
She felt taping on her shoulder and groaned with her eyes still closed, she then felt her cheeks getting pinched. She swatted at the mysterious hand her eyes screwed shut. 

She than was yanked out of chair falling into the ground. 

"AMETHYST IM GOING TO KI-" before she can finish her sentence she looked at what she thought was amethyst but was lapis.   
She backed away but didn't scream, lapis looked at her confused and shook her head in slight annoyance. 

She walked to the girl calmly and pulled her up in one single yank. The blue haired girl smiled and sat on the edge of peridot's bed. 

"I didn't notice it before but you're that one writer aren't you?"   
"Oh uh...yeah do you like my books?"   
"Like them....I love them!" 

Peridot felt her cheeks heat up by the compliment. She didn't know why she was blushing, she had always had fans tell her similar things before but this felt different, maybe because their girl had bit her neck yesterday and was a vampire....vampire. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Peridot yelled at the startled vampire.   
"What's wrong?"   
"You're a vampire! That's what's wrong!!! Am I going to turn into a vampire!! Am I going to die!?" 

The small girl yelled at the startled girl. Lapis smiled and held onto peridot's hand. The blonde's hand was shaking and very tense. 

"You're not going to die, I promise! You're not going to turn into a vampire trust me..." 

Lapis turned the girl so her back was pressing against the vampire's stomach and breast. She leaned down a bit so her mouth was near the girl's ear. 

"You just taste so good~" 

Peridot yelped and shut her eyes tightly. 

"Your blood is not like the blood I tasted before, it's....its...its hard to explain how delicious it is"

She released the small girl to see how red her face was....it was pure red. 

"S-So you kept me alive so you can e-eat me?"   
"Yes~" 

Peridot bit her lip in slight frustration, she than slapped lapis across the face making the tall girl fall over onto the floor. 

"Jesus Christ!!! You're so fucking small how the fuck can you slap that hard!"   
Lapis yelled having her handover the cheek peridot slapped.   
"Every time you drink my blood I get to slap you!"   
Lapis growled and nodded her head. She used the both of her hands to get up, peridot saw the red hand mark on lapis' cheek. The blonde smiled a sudden feeling of confidence. 

She rolled her eyes and sat on her desk chair.   
Lapis pouted and walks towards peridot, the blue haired girl was holding a piece of paper and a pen. Her face was a sight pink, probably from the slap or she was blushing, but it was most likely both. 

"Can you sign it..." lapis mumbled, peridot barley being able to hear her.   
"What was that, you'll have to speak up~" Peridot smirked at the embarrassed girl. 

Lapis glared at the small girl puffing her cheeks.(which peridot found completely adorable) 

"Can you give me an autograph? Please?" 

Peridot laughed and signed the paper with her autograph. Lapis smiled and tucked the piece of paper into her pocket blushing slightly. 

"I'm starting to think the only reason you let me live is because you want me to start writing another book! Which I am" 

Lapis' face instantly lighten up and she even had stars in her eyes.   
"What is it about!?"   
Peridot giggles and handed lapis the 40 pages she had finished earlier. The blue haired girl took hold of the pages reading them eagerly. 

The blonde smiled and rubbed her neck in slight embarrassment. She was mostly surprised on how lapis read her unfinished book. 

She didn't just read it like normal people. She studied the pages and reread some of the paragraph, she also looked like she was concentrating on something. 

Peridot smiled and started to fidget with her hands.   
Soon after a while lapis looked up at the girl with stars in her eyes. 

"I love it!" 

The blonde blushed and thanked the girl. Smiling brightly.   
The both of them talked for hours until lapis needed to feed again. 

 

Peridot sat on lapis' lap feeling comfortable in this position. Lapis also liked this position. Her eyes started to glow as it was time to feed. She leaned to the blondes neck and lowered her mouth so it was now touching her neck. Her fangs sinking into the girl's neck, the blonde gasped and gripped onto lapis cringing at the pain in her neck. Soon it turned into some sort of pleasure peridot couldn't describe. 

She felt her blood being sucked out of her, she wanted to moan but she told herself not to, it would be incredibly awkward and embarrassing for the both of them. Lapis pulled away from her neck licking the blood that dripped out of the wound. 

She looked at the small girl with barley opened eyes, to see the small girl had a similar expression on. 

The panted as lapis laid back on the bed with the blonde on top of her. Their bodies fitting perfectly together. (Not like the either of them would admit that) 

Sleep took over their minds. They cuddle together subconsciously and fell asleep. 

 

                                      Together


	4. Movie night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! My tumblr is yomercy and it has headcannons about this fanfic and my other!!  
> I love ya guys and I would love if you leave some comments! Byeeeeeee

Lapis blinked her eyes open, not quite sure where she was. Groaning as she attempted to sit up, but was weighed down by something (or someone) on top of her.  
She looked down near her stomach and saw fluffy unkept blonde hair. 

She couldn't help but snort, waking up in a bed with a girl. Her vision soon turned to the window, light poured into the room. 

"Fuck!" 

Lapis yelled out and tried to get off the bed. Forgetting about the girl on top of her. The both of them crashed onto the floor, lapis was on top of the smaller girl. She has her right hand pinned onto the ground next to the blonde's right side of her head, the same for the left hand on the left side.  
Peridot looked into lapis' eyes confused on what exactly just happened a couple seconds ago. 

"G-Good morning?" Peridot stuttered out, a confused smile plastered onto her face. Lapis couldn't help but laugh, she let her full weight fall onto the smaller girl. Her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Peridot huffed feeling the air get knocked out of her. 

"Gawd! You're hella heavy!" She yelled out in a suffocating breath. 

"That's a rude thing to say to your houseguest" peridot can feel lapis' warm breath on her neck. Sending a weird pleasure throughout her body. 

"An unwanted houseguest" she replied her voice filled with sass. 

"Still a houseguest" the blue haired girl replied with the same amount of sass.

Peridot attempted to push the vampire off of her but failed. The blue haired girl raised her hand and pulled a blanket off of peridot's bed. She laid it on top of them, making sure it covered every inch of them. 

"So why are you still here?" 

"The suns out...I'm stuck here..." 

Peridot felt some pity for the vampire. 

"So how's your sleep schedule?" 

"Terrible...let me sleep..." 

Peridot laughed and draped her I arm around the blue haired girl's waist.  
She was surprised by this, to be quite honest she thought she was going to get kicked out. 

"I need to eat so...." 

The blonde attempted to push her off again, but just like before it failed. 

"Fine.." lapis dragged the 'I'

Instead of getting off the blonde,(as peridot thought)  
Lapis turned into a bat. The transformation felt weird as she felt lapis shrink, until she felt something small on her stomach. 

Pulling up the blanket she saw a little bat snuggled on her black hoodie. She pulled the blanket completely off and saw the little bat crawling to the pocket. Soon the bat completely disappeared into the pocket. 

Peridot couldn't help but smile a hint of pink spreading onto her face. She bit her lip to stop herself from squealing, instead the blonde made a quiet humming noise. 

Pushing herself up she grabbed her blanket and set it on her bed, to avoid slipping on it.  
Peridot was about to walk out the room, until she remembered about getting her phone. She walked to her desk and grabbed onto it. She also got her glasses from the same desk, to you know....see

____________________________________

[6:35 AM  
MONDAY] 

ONE MISS CALL (STEVEN )  
ONE MISS CALL (AMETHYST) 

TWO MESSAGES

Steven[ I'm staying over at Connie's! I'll be back at five I promise!! When I get back we should have a crying breakfast friends marathon!! Love you byeee!]

Amethyst[ Whattup bitch, u better have had a 'good time' with that blue haired cutie, or else ur grounded bitch] 

____________________________________

She smiled at how Steven's and Amethyst's personalities are so different. She sent a quick text to Steven, saying how that idea sounded good. But she ignored amethyst's text. 

Walking out of her room she heard a high pitched noise coming from her hoodie. She knew it would probably be risky but she wanted to see lapis! She walked to the darkest side of the hallway, in the back where there were no window. She took the little bat out making sure to be extra careful. The bat easily fitted in her hands. She brought it up to her face, the bat was fluffy and had blue fur, with a single sharp tooth out, lapis had her wings wrapped around herself, and peridot could see it's black nails. 

She placed the little bat back into her pocket. Peridot continued her walk down stairs. Once she was there, the blonde made sure to cover the windows with the curtains. 

The blonde flicked the light on so the kitchen wouldn't be so damn dark.  
Should she make something the both of them can eat? Going to the fridge she pulled out two defrosted stakes. She set them on the counter before going back to the fridge pulling out four eggs. 

Turning to the stove she turned on two burners. The blonde took out two fry pans setting them on each burner. 

She walked back to stake, taking it out of the packaging and setting it on the pan. It sizzled as she took out some butter. 

 

She didn't really like cooking. But she had to eat. 

 

She finally finished making breakfast. She put lapis' plate in the microwave so the girl could eat it later. 

Peridot walked to the living room, setting her plate on the coffee table. Grabbing onto the remote she turned the tv on and out on a episode of South Park. 

Cutting her knife onto the stake she wondered if lapis would like her cooking. It's not like she liked her or anything! She just wanted to be a good host!  
She brought her hand to her blushing cheek.  
Her cheek was warm. The blonde shook her head, refusing to enable the idea of Peridot Diamond liking a vampire.

Sighing she ate her food letting the tv show she's watching take over her thoughts. For now. 

———————————————————————————

It was about maybe three hours later. Peridot put her plate in the sink and was still watching South Park. When suddenly she felt some movement in her pocket. A little bat peaked out her pocket before stumbling out and looking around. The bat scratched her ear and looked up to peridot. 

Peridot looked back at it and closed her eyes. After looking at a tv screen for hours, Your eyes start to hurt. When she looked back the bat was gone. 

She jumped up, hearing movement behind her she turned around, only to see Lapis back as a human opening her microwave. 

"Is this for me? I smelled blood...is this for me??" 

Lapis turned to the girl giving her a smile, waiting for the blonde to say something.  
The smaller girl nodded. I'm a blink lapis was already eating the stake in the living room. 

Peridot smiled, thinking about how fast this girl moved. 

But then she saw some of the blood start to drip from her chin. It looked like lapis was enjoying her food, by how fast she finished everything. 

Soon in a blink of an eye the plate was gone. 

The vampire looked over to the blonde and got up.  
"Thanks!" 

"No prob bob" 

Lapis turned pale, before blushing red and started laughing like a psychopath.  
"W-What's so funny!?" 

Peridot stomped her foot on the ground! Confused on why the girl was dying from laughter. Lapis couldn't calm down she just pointed to the blonde's neck. Peridot walked over to the bathroom turning on the light. Before looking at the mirror she gave lapis one last glance only to see the girl holding her stomach from laughing too much. 

She looked at the mirror. First looking into her green eyes, she didn't want to sound like self centered but she absolutely loves looking at her eyes. 

Then she looked at her cheeks and nose. Freckles. She had a ton of freckles on her cheek and nose. 

Then what caught her attention was a bruise on her neck. A big purple bruise on her neck.

"What the fuck!!!" She held onto her neck and ran out the room. 

"WHAT am I GOING TO TELL MY ROOMMATES!?"

Lapis wiped a tear from her right eye. She walked behind the smaller girl and put her arm around her waist.  
The blue haired girl brought her mouth to peridot's ear and whispered in a husky breath. 

"You. Got. Claimed.." 

Lapis leaned down and let her fangs brush against peridot's bruised skin. 

"By. Lapis. Lazuli." 

Peridot felt her body heat up, lapis could see the blonde's skin heat up. She giggled to herself and had a sly smirk on her face.  
Lapis nuzzled her head in the crook of peridot's neck.  
Peridot struggled to get out of lapis' grip, to the blonde's surprise the vampire let go. 

The blue haired girl sat back down on the couch...well she laid down on the couch taking most of the room. 

"H-Hey move over!" 

Peridot grabbed onto her leg and tug on her, the taller girl didn't even budge.  
She rolled her eyes and walked to a window near the tv. She pulled the curtain away just an inch to see if the sun was out. 

Sure enough the sun was out shining, but was covered by clouds dropping beautiful snowflakes. She walked towards lapis and crossed her arms and huffed out in slight anger.  
She took out her phone to look at the time,  
2:30 PM 

 

"Sun goes down at seven thirty"

"My roommates are coming back at five" 

 

She groaned as she started to realize that lapis might no..she will be here when her roommates get here.  
Peridot rubbed the bruise on her neck, unsure on what to do with this whole vampire situation. 

 

She sat on the edge of the the couch still thinking about what to do, groaning she felt her body get pulled down. Lapis held onto the girl tightly but not enough that she might hurt the girl. 

"I-Is this w-what friends do?" 

"Ha... friends? Well I guess if I am drinking your delicious blood we should have some kind of friendship"

"That didn't answer my question" 

"Oh yeah, well...we are not like" 

Lapis laid a kiss on the blonde's bruise neck before sinking her fangs into her. 

She gasped and dug her nails into the blue haired girl's back. That strange pleasure washed over her again and also left her slightly confused. Mostly on why it felt good. 

She then felt the fangs slowly pull out her, then she felt a warm tongue against her neck.  
Peridot could hear lapis hum in delight under her. 

 

Peridot felt her eyelids get heavier with each blink she took. Nuzzling into the taller girl she let sleep consume her. 

 

———————————————————————————

Lapis grabbed her phone which was in her pocket, to see what time it is. 

"Four forty five" she repeated that sentence five times before she jumped up and started shaking the smaller girl. 

"Your roommates are going to get here wake up!" 

Peridot yelped and pushed the taller girl away.  
"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh shit fuck!!" 

She grabbed onto her neck  
"W-what am I going to s-" the blonde was interrupted by the door being unlocked. 

"Oh fuck he's early!" 

"Hey perid-" she stopped mid sentence when he saw lapis lazuli. 

"I didn't know you had company~" 

Peridot rolled her eyes and groaned at the tone of his voice.  
If you think things couldn't get even worse amethyst walked in and when she saw peridot and lapis....Oof 

Amethyst ran up to peridot and grabbed onto her shoulders. 

"DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME OR DO YOU HAVE A HICKEY!?" 

Lapis felt her face heat up in slight embarrassment, Steven noticed and giggled. 

"You should join us in some horror movies!" 

"Oh I shouldn't...." lapis looked at Steven only to find him giving her the puppy dog eyes. 

"Well I guess sure!?" 

"Yay!" The black haired boy grabbed onto her hand and took her to the couch letting her sit down. 

Peridot unknowing sat next to lapis, well she didn't realize until lapis held onto her hand. 

"Well this is going to be a long night" 

"Hehe yep"


	5. Not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tumblr for this fanfic is Yomercyfangs! Check it out!! Leave comments and I love ya guys!!

Fun fact: while writing this I didn't save and it deleted everything I wrote! That means 3000 words lost! I couldn't remember anything I wrote! Almost made me want to delete this whole fanfic! So basically I had to come up with something....I hope you like it! 

 

 

Five hours after the movie night...

"Don't you understand how dangerous humans are to us!?" 

Jasper drank a shot of whiskey and poured another one. Her foot on top of lapis' head. Rubbing her into the cold cement. 

"Do you understand what they do!" 

Jasper lifted her foot but slammed it back onto her head faster than she lifted it.   
Lapis cried out in pain.   
Tears streaming down her face but that wouldn't stop jasper. 

The bigger girl smirked. She let lapis attempt to crawl away.   
About two feet away. Than she lunged at the girl. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand. 

Lapis screamed as loud as she can. Her voice cracked and sounded rough. 

"Shhh...you might lose your voice and we don't want that..." 

Jasper took out a sharp jagged knife. Fear was in lapis' eyes. 

"No no no! I said no! Get off of me!" 

Lapis kicked jasper in the stomach. Jasper yelled out in pain.   
Her eyes turned into a dark blood red color. Lapis growled and tackled jasper.   
Her fangs coming out. Jasper smirked and punched lapis square in the face.   
She flew backwards her back hitting the wall on the abandoned building.   
She fell over and looked up at jasper.   
Blood pouring out her nose.   
She lightly tapped it. A spark of a powerful pain ran through her.   
She cried out in pain. 

"You know what...I remember the day..." 

Jasper took a few steps closer to the injured girl. 

"Your Dad beat you senseless...because you decided to talk to a human..."   
jasper swiftly backhanded the girl. She bit her lip drawing blood. 

"You didn't learn that time did you! Looks like you need a refresher!" 

Jasper smirked and took a handful of lapis' blue hair. Jasper's hand was covered in fur and her nails grew into sharp long claws.   
They felt like razor blades on lapis' scalp. She stepped up pulling the girl up with her.   
Jasper standing at 6'11.   
Lapis being only 5'9 was one foot and two inches above the ground.   
Lapis opened her eyes to see jasper staring straight back at her. She spit at the girl's right eye. 

Jasper groaned and dropped the girl. Lapis started laughing. 

"Why are you fucking laughing..?" Jasper voice was low and almost sounded like she was growling. Like a animal. 

Lapis smiled. She let out a giggle that sounded like a anime school girl. 

"I'm laughing because...you're already dead!" 

Jasper backed up. Scared. No. Terrified. 

Lapis user her super speed to dash at the girl. Grabbing her by the neck.   
She threw the girl to the other side of the building. She waited until she could hear jasper's cries of pain. Then she ran to the girl.   
She was on her back, struggling to push herself upright.   
Lapis flipped her over in one swift moment. Jasper cried out in pain. 

"Oh! You might lose your voice...and we don't want that..." 

Lapis grabbed onto jasper's right arm. Her right leg on jasper's back to make sure she doesn't get up. Her left leg on the cement. 

"One..."

 

"Two..."

 

"Two and a half"

 

"Three..."

Lapis pulled jasper's arm up. Ripping it off her body. Jasper let out a ear piercing scream.   
Lapis just simply just giggled and dropped the werewolf's arm.   
She sat on the girl's back and grabbed onto her head. 

"You know...I told you no a bunch of times..." 

Jasper started crying. For the first time in her life she felt...powerless. 

"It started out small. Like when you would kiss me or grab onto me without my consent. Consent. You never believed in consent. You just do what ever you want. I was five When I told you what my sister did to me. You said it was my fault. That I didn't fight hard enough. That I deserved to be raped. You didn't care. Nor did you help. I was ten When my dad beat me over making a human friend you said I deserved it. Five years later when I went to you. You. You. You raped me. I said no. I said. No!" 

Lapis ripped the girl's ears off. She threw them somewhere in the building. Jasper screamed incredibly loud. 

"I hope you rot in hell..." 

Lapis twisted jasper's head till she heard a crack. She dropped the girl's head.   
It fell on the ground. She looked for a pulse but couldn't find one. 

"You're dead...you're really dead..."   
lapis threw jasper’s body in a near by lake. She walked back to the abandoned building. She sat down letting her mind wandering. After thirty minutes Lapis got up and walked up the stairs to her 'room' 

Jasper and lapis lives together for years and years. They were in a 'relationship'.   
Basically jasper raping lapis every time she wanted and made lapis feel like she deserved it. But she didn't. 

Lapis got the whole second floor to herself. Jasper got the third floor to herself. 

She lit a few candles and huffed out. Her room was well blue. She went over to her desk and pulled out a suitcase that was under it. She quickly changed out of the clothes saw was wearing. She put her bloody clothes in a bag. She put on a blue hoodie, black pants, and blue converse. 

 

Lapis went to her dresser and pulled out the first drawer. She emptied it out and put in the suitcase. She did the same to all the drawers. 

She put all her shoes in it as well. Which was only three pairs. Not including the ones she was wearing. 

She zipped it up and pulled a blue backpack out from under her bed. It had a lesbian pride flag patch on it.   
But it was just an normal blue backpack. 

She put her sketch book, color pencils, pencils, ink pens, phone charger, her collection of books by peridot Diamond, a picture of her and her mother, earphones, wallet, her pride flag, and the paper that peridot signed. 

She ran back down the stairs with everything. She looked at the bloody spot.   
A small from a single tear fell onto her face. Was it a good idea to do that?   
Time would tell. Time would have to tell. She threw the bag of bloody clothes in the lake. Watching it slowly go deeper down into the water. 

She took out her phone and called peridot. She didn't answer. So lapis just left a message saying she was coming over. Not giving to much detail about wha just happened. 

 

She started her walk to peridot's house from the woods. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad. Her roommates would definitely be happy to see her. 

 

Six hours before lapis killed jasper...movie night...

 

"To be quite honest we weren't completely sure peridot had any friends besides us! And a few people here and there" 

The Black haired boy told lapis from the kitchen. The smell of popcorn filled the house. Lapis had always loved the smell of popcorn. It always brought back good memories. Not the painful ones she had. She had more painful memories than good memories. 

"So I take it. Peridot doesn't get out much." 

"Nope!" 

Peridot glared at the boy. He quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. 

"But! That means we get to spend more time with our little peri!" He spoke his last two words in a high pitch baby voice pinching peri's cheek. 

Lapis smiled and giggled at peridot's red face. 

The microwave let out annoying beeps indicating that the popcorn was ready to be eaten. 

He ran back into the kitchen.   
Peridot groaned and just wanted this to be over.

Lapis rested her hand on peridot's knee. She was obviously taken back by this but lapis could see the small smile on her face. 

"Oooh!!~ steven was better not turn our backs on these lovebirds!! They might just make love sweet sweet love on our couch! Then we would have to get a new one!" 

You could hear Steven mutter a 'aww' and than a 'ew'   
Peridot blushed red and rolled her eyes. 

Lapis also blushed a bright pink color. Which made her more cute to peridot if she was being completely honest. 

"Let's just start the movie!" Peridot yelled out. Which probably disturbed some neighbors.

 

Amethyst ran downstairs holding a dvd case.   
Steven yelled out a ‘be careful’ like an over protective mom. 

Amethyst turned on the PS4 and slid the dvd into it. 

“Soooo what’s the movie?” 

Amethyst smirked and turned to lapis.   
“We are watching ‘just friends’!” 

Lapis let out a happy squeal and peridot blushed as she stared at the blue haired girl. A small smile found its way on her face. 

Lapis looked at her confused. The blonde quickly looked away. Lapis held onto the blonde’s hands. Her thumb rubbing her hand in a soothing motion. 

Steven walked back into the living room with two bowls. He handed peridot one bowl and amethyst the other. 

Lapis smiled and took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. Peridot laughed loudly at the confused girl. 

“You look like a chipmunk!” Peridot barely got her sentence out from how much she was laughing.   
Lapis joined in on laughing with her. 

Little did they know...Steven and amethyst were taking pictures and videos. Being total fucking fangirls. They need help. 

Amethyst put on the movie. 

Present time 

Lapis finally made it to peridot’s house. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. After four minutes the door opened. Peridot had only a white shirt on and green alien boxers on. 

“Why are you here and why do you have a suitcase and a backpack?” 

Before lapis could say anything tears streamed down her face fast. Peridot pulled her in. 

“It’s okay...come here...” peridot opened the door wider to let lapis In. 

She walked in with everything. Peridot helped her get her stuff in her room. She set her suitcase in the corner of the room and put her backpack on the ground. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peridot asked softly. Trying to let lapis know she was in a safe place.

She shook her head. Peridot sighed and smiled. 

“Wanna sleep? It’s 5:00 am?” 

Lapis nodded and laid down on peridot’s bed. The blonde got in bed with her and pulled the blanket over them. Lapis back was facing peridot. She was shaking and let out soft whimpers. 

Then she felt someone spoon her from behind. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Y-Yeah..” lapis turned around and nuzzled into the smaller girl. 

“J-Just promise me...that you’ll stay? That you won’t leave.” The tone lapis was using broke peridot’s heart. It sounded like she was going to breakdown at any given moment. 

“Yeah...I promise...” 

Lapis closed her eyes and relaxed into the girl’s warmth. 

She felt a small kiss on her head. She smiled to herself and pulled peridot closer to her. 

Right now nothing mattered...but them. And only them


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit short, I’m really sorry.

Peridot opened her eyes to see a fluff of blue hair under her chin. Peridot had her arms around lapis waist tightly. Lapis had her hands on peridot's back tracing circles and shapes. 

"Are you awake?" 

Lapis' raspy morning voice sent chills down peridot's spine. She would be lying is she said it didn't turn her on. 

But this wasn't the time to fuck. (Unfortunately) 

It was the time to talk. 

About emotions and feelings. 

If writing didn't work she would definitely want to be a psychiatrist or a counselor. 

"Yeah I'm awake" 

Peridot moved her hands onto lapis shoulders and pushed her back a bit. Just so she could see lapis face. The blue haired girl had a sour expression and growled at the blonde. 

"We have to talk"

"Let's just cuddle" 

"And then talk" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"Come on you're so damn warm..." 

 

Lapis grabbed peridot and pulled her on top of her. 

"See? Isn't this nice?" 

Lapis snuggled into the girl. Peridot pushes herself up her hands on each side of the blue haired girl's head. Her knee between her legs. 

"Lapis I'm serious" 

Lapis had a small smirk on her face with a blush. Peridot realized her mistake almost instantly. 

"You know, if you wanted to fuck me you could have just asked~" 

Peridot huffed out in frustration and got of the girl. She looked back at the vampire and giggled. 

"I would never grant you the honor of fucking this" 

Peridot bit her lip and winked at her. 

Lapis' smirk faded as she grabbed the blanket to cover half her face. 

"Also I think we're moving pretty fast..even for lesbians" peridot points to lapis' suitcase and backpack. 

Lapis laughed with peridot at the weird joke.

 

“Listen, we actually need to talk no joke.” Peridot moved over to the girl once again. She sat next to her on the bed. 

“I’m worried lapis. You can’t come here with bruises and expect me not to be worried...” 

Lapis looked into peridot’s emerald green eyes. They were so comforting yet threatening. It was confusing.   
She sighed and shook her head. 

“I don’t want to talk. My sleep schedule is already messed up because of you, just work on your book or something..” 

Her words came out rude and painful. It brought a familiar pain to her chest. A pain that no one wants to feel. 

“Ok” 

Peridot walked over to desk and started to continue on her story. 

The only sound in the room was peridot typing. 

 

 

It was midnight now. Lapis had been asleep in peridot’s bed sleeping her problems away.  
Peridot moves her typewriter to the living room. Lapis’ words still echoed in her mind. But she had to write. This time she didn’t count how many pages she finished or how long it’s been since her last break. To be honest she felt numb. Which was perfect when she was writing this fiction novel but it hurt her. So much. 

 

“Hey...” 

 

She turned around and looked at the blue haired girl who was standing on the last step of the staircase.   
She looked well rested but the bruises would not be going away any time soon. 

 

“Hey” 

Tension quickly build up in the room.   
Lapis made her way to peridot. Her hips swinging to a non existent rhythm. 

 

Her eyes were looking at peridot like she was a five star meal. 

Like food. 

Like prey. 

Lapis sat in the girl’s lap. Letting herself get comfortable. She moved her face to the crook of peridot’s neck. Liking it. 

Peridot couldn’t help but moan at this sensation. Half of her wanted to Push her off. But it was like she was in some sort of trance. 

Lapis moves to her earlobe biting on it softly before liking it as well. 

Then she felt it. Fangs. 

This time it was different. There was no sort of pleasure in this only pain. 

Peridot’s scream was muffled by lapis’ hand. 

“Trust me...it gets better.” 

Peridot tried to push the girl off. But lapis was much stronger than her. 

“G-Get off of me!” Peridot scratch on her back. But that only made lapis hiss in pain and the pain growing more intense. 

She instead jabbed her thumb into her eye. Making her scream out loudly. Peridot then pushed her back watching as the vampire fell to the floor covering her eye with her hand. 

The both of them were panting loudly and were in pain. 

“Y-You were hurting me!” Peridot’s words sounded surprised almost like she had never expected the vampire to hurt her. 

“I told you to get off b-but you d-d-didn’t!” 

Peridot put her hand on her neck feeling the warm blood run down. 

“Peridot I’m so sorry” 

Lapis got up and stepped closer to peridot who flinched and took a step back. 

“You’re scared of me.” 

Peridot shook her head. 

“No I’m not.” 

Lapis shit her eyes closed tightly. She was shaking almost like she was going to snap. It made the blonde more worried. 

“I’m leaving...this was a mistake...” 

Lapis made her way to the door. 

“Lapis no! Stay!” Peridot didn’t care how her voice was shaking and how raspy her voice was. 

She grabbed onto the vampires hand. Lapis yanked her hand back glaring at the girl. 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Lapis I’m not leaving you! Please stay. What ever is bothering you I can help! I can try to help!” Peridot hugged lapis. The vampires back against her stomach. “I promised you that I wouldn’t leave. We’re only known each other for a short while but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. I know you don’t want to leave. I know you’re hurting. You don’t have to stay strong and keep all your feelings inside. I just want to help you. Lapis. If you want to go, look me in the eyes and say it. Say that you want to leave. Say that you don’t want to be near me! Say that you hate me!” 

Peridot screamed her last four sentences. Her chest rising with each breath she took. She felt the girl stiffening. Then shaking. 

The vampire turned around and hugged peridot tightly. 

“P-Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry. H-H-Help...” 

“Lapis.” 

Peridot rubbed the girl’s back and hummed to her. 

An hour past in a blink of an eye. 

Now they were on the couch holding each other watching American Dad. 

Lapis not being tried was letting peridot use her as a pillow. 

Then she heard the words she thought she would never hear from anyone. 

 

 

“I love you Lapis.”


End file.
